


Characters, Snippets, and Explanations

by Arcus_Acubens



Series: A Story [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character snippet, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcus_Acubens/pseuds/Arcus_Acubens
Summary: This is part of the actual story exposition![Note: This is all trash so you have been warned]





	1. The Teller

This is a story  
Or is it?  
I suppose it is.  
Sit down, and listen along, child.

Notes:  
The Teller isn't really a fleshed-out character, to be honest. It tells stories of others, is mysterious, and magical. Gives magical gifts upon the world. Likes coffee and pasta. Visits Italy once in a while for those reasons.


	2. Roet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another character!

There was something, once.  
Someone.  
They thought they could handle everything for the sake of others.  
They couldn't.  
They failed.  
They didn't die.  
The others did.

That is the story of Roet.

 

Notes:  
Roet honestly sounds like ruined poet? I think of someone who is extremely capable but eventually cracks and loses themselves, with everyone they thought they could love leaving them behind, and Roet discovers the reality of things. Kinda like a shattered idealist which could never truly see Reality (hmmm maybe another character?)  
Human, probably. Talented but damaged.


	3. Janise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An utterly destroyed character. What is life, for them, I wonder?

Janise was a flower, once.  
She remembers what it was like to bask in the sun.  
To be brushed by the gentle caresses of the grass and wind.  
How it felt to be plucked by a happy other.

Notes:  
Janise had someone close. It was all good, but then the someone close utterly destroyed her. She's now nothing-- for her, happiness, peace, general emotions, they're all just locked away now, forever.  
Human. Well-off in terms of wealth... Upper class.


	4. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another magical being character!

An actual semblance of a story.

 

Notes:  
Reality for everyone is just a story. Reality is whoever you want her to be. A mother, a daughter, a student, a rebel. Whoever or whatever you want her to be.  
Magical being, has illusory powers. Doesn't know who she is. Looks for meaning, shits around a lot.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V! A fucked-up human! Human with technological augmentations (secret/hidden). Part of an underground thing.

V was a person. But a number.  
But a person. But a number.  
But every person was a number.  
Who was she? Who was he? Who were they?  
Numbers, numbers, numbers.  
Just another one in the lists.

 

Notes:  
V is an ace with an idenity crisis. Super smart. Thinking of either emotionally constipated but really flirty or something else. Part of some underground rebel thing or something.


	6. Blanche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beep. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.

Blank.

Notes:  
Blanche is the ultimate super computer, but is blanked every 1.5 hours because it's just so powerful.  
No solid ideas here...


	7. Seven/Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 is 5. 5 is 4. 4 is 4.

Seven was seven, until seven was five, and five was four, and four was four, and four was four, and four was four, and four is four, and four is four.  
Seven was now four.

Notes:  
Seven/Four is a fucked-up experiment robot-AI-child with multiple personalities or something.  
A sweetheart deep down, but be careful not to like, hurt what they care about. They'll wreck you. Probably rescued from experimentation by the unplanned underground group...  
Strong sentiments, almost uncontrolled. Likes french fries.

btw this is a fun trick my friend tried on me (the seven is five, five is four, four is four... seven is four thing)  
Comment if you figure it out!


	8. Infin8ty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I... hello? Hello world? It is beautiful.

Infinity. Eight. Flipped.  
Time. Limits. Math. Logic. Words. Emotions. Emotions?  
Infinity.

 

Notes:  
Infin8ty is a robot with emotions made by a novice programmer/robot builder!  
Who that novice is will be decided later, but anyways, Infin8ty is an adorable robot trying to figure out humanity one word-thought at a time!


	9. Kat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat! The badass ditz! Puns! :3  
> Human with magic!

*Back in black!  
I hit the sack!  
I've been too long I'm glad to be back!  
Yes, I'm let loose!  
From the noose!  
That's kept me hanging about!  
I've been looking at the sky!  
'Cause it's gettin' me high!  
Forget the hearse 'cause I never die!  
I got nine lives!  
Cat's eyes!  
Abusin' every one of them and running wild!  
'Cause I'm back!*

 

Notes:  
Kat has nine lives. She's used some, lost track eventually, because she's a ditz. All she knows is that she loves the sky. Lives out in the countryside, where you can see the stars without any light pollution. Farmhand :)


End file.
